I found my soulmate in you
by VampiricAngel90
Summary: Rin Makanio, Kagome Higurashi, Ayame Himaru, Sango Jenisku are four orphan best friends, though they aren't related they act like sisters, the four along with Kagome's biological little brother Sota and Sango's biological brother Kohaku all move to the town of Shikon no Tama. There they start a new high school and met three of the hottest guys in school along with the ones got olde
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters they all belong to the people who created them**  
Enjoy.

**  
It was beautiful night, there was no school for a week so Sesshomaru had decided to go for a walk, he stopped for a moment and watch as two cars, a silver ram charger and a dark-green jaguar came to a stop in front of one of the empty houses, and watched as the driver door to the ram charger opened and out stepped a girl with medium length black hair held in a messy ponytail, she closed the door, walked up the stairs and into the house.

Two more of the trucks doors opened and out stepped a girl with medium long auburn hair with layered bangs, her hair was done in pigtails with an iris on the left side, The next person out of the truck was a boy who looked to be the younger sibling as the first girl, both followed the first girl.

The doors to the jaguar opened and out stepped three people, two girls and a boy. The eldest girl had dark brown hair held back with a headband, the boy looked like to be her brother, they too went into the house.

The last girl got Sesshomaru's attention she was naturally beautiful with short brown hair, she turned and looked straight at him, though it was dark Sesshomaru could clearly see that her eyes where blue.

(Rin)  
Rin stood there staring at the boy across the street, well he was more man than boy with long silver hair, gold eyes and a crescent moon shaped tattoo on his forehead hidden by his bangs. Their eyes connected and Rin gasped in shock, looking over at the man she saw the look of shock on his face, he had felt whatever she had when she looked into his eyes.

"Rin, come on its late" Ayame said from the doorway to the house.

"Coming, Ayame" Rin said and with one last look, she turned, ran up the porch steps and into the house, she turned and smiled before she closed the door.

(Sesshomaru)  
_"What was that?"_ Sesshomaru wondered to himself as he watched the girl whose name it turned out be Rin go into the house.

He shook his head and started home, he opened the door and walked into his house, his thoughts on Rin and why he strangely wanted to see her again, she was younger than him, he could tell by her scent yet still he wanted to be near her, which for him was strange, neither had spoken or really met the other so why did he feel like he had found a piece of himself.

Miroku, Koga and Inuyasha all stared at Sesshomaru, he had a strange look on his face.

Sesshomaru looking over at the three, "It's not nice stare" he said making his way up the stairs, he passed by Shippo's room, tapped on the door once signaling it was time for bed, he listened as a light switch was shut of and as the boy lay down to sleep moments later Shippo was breathing softly in sleep, He quickly made his way to his room.

"Did he look strange to any of you?" Miroku questioned his two companions.

Koga and Inuyasha nodded. Each one headed up the stairs and to their own rooms.

(meanwhile)  
Sango, Kagome, Kohaku and Sota all watch as Rin walked through the living room and up the stairs moments later a door opened and shut, Ayame walked into the living room.

"Somethings up with Rin" Ayame said leaning against the doorway.

The others nodded, "Alright boys get to bed" Sango said in a don't argue tone, both boys ran upstairs and into their shared room, "Let's head to bed" Sango went upstairs, followed by her cat Kiaria, her door closed moments later.

Ayame and Kagome looked at each other and shrugged, they walked upstairs and into their rooms.

**Hope you enjoy this story, its my first Inuyasha fanfiction so be gentle please also the characters are ooc**


	2. Chapter 2

** I don't own Inuyasha, wish I owned Sesshomaru though, but I don't shame really ** there is going to be a two-day time skip. Chapter has been edited.  
ON WITH THE STORY..

For two days both Rin and Sesshomaru thought of one another though neither knew why, they had only saw the other once and yet both couldn't stop thinking about the other.

Sesshomaru sat on the silver armchair in the corner of his room a book lay open on his lap but his thoughts weren't on the book, rather on Rin. He couldn't get her face nor her scent out of his mind, she was beautiful, he noticed she smelt of vanilla.

_Why do I feel this way about a girl younger than me?"_ Sesshomaru thought to himself, he looked down at the book for a moment then closed it, he placed the book on the bedside table, stood from his seat and walked out of his room.

Sesshomaru stopped outside his door, a quick sniff told him that Miroku, Inuyasha and Koga had been gone for an hour and that Shippo was in his room along with the scents of two other boys. He quickly made his way to Shippo's room and knocked on the door.

The door opened and there stood Shippo dressed in cargo shorts and blue t-shirt, "Hi Sess" he greeted and moved to the side, Sesshomaru stepped into his little "brother's" room.

"Shippo who are your friends?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the two boys, the one had spiky black hair while the other had shaggy dark brown hair,"Where did you meet them and do their parents know where they are?"

"I met them at the park, they just moved here" Shippo answered, "That's Kohaku" he pointed to the black-haired boy, "That's his brother Sota" Shippo pointed to brown-haired boy.

"Hi sir its nice to meet you" Sota said, Kohaku just smiled and waved, "Our sister Sango knows we're here, she dropped us all off, before she and our other two sisters went to the store"

"Did you thank her?" Sesshomaru questioned with a look to his brother.

Shippo nodded his head.

Sesshomaru looked the two boys over, neither boy looked like the other and casual sniff showed that they were in fact not related, "Your not really biological brothers are you?"

"No we are not, the only biological sibling I have is Kagome and Kohaku's biological sister is Sango, then there are our other sisters Ayame and Rin" Sota answered, he seemed to be the talker out of the two, "We all kind of adopted each other, so Kohaku and I call each other brother, also we're all orphans"

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding.

"That's just like the five of us" Shippo said, Sota and Kohaku looked over at their new friend.

"None of you are related?" Kohaku spoke up for the first time.

"Wow, Kohaku that's the first time you've said anything since we got here" Shippo said smiling, "Nope only Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are related and their half brothers, Miroku is my adoptive brother as is Koga"

Sesshomaru told the three to behave and that he would be sending up dinner to them, he walked down stairs and into the kitchen, the chef was on vacation so Sesshomaru made a quick and tasty dinner.

When the food was ready, he placed three plates and three drinks on the table,"Boys!" He called out, the three came running down the stairs. Shippo, Sota and Kohaku each took a plate and a drink said thank you and went back upstairs.

Sesshomaru went into the living room and stretched out on the couch, his eyes closed and fell into a light sleep.

Rin lay on her bed, she was thinking of the silver-haired man she had seen and of the strange feeling she got when her eyes met his, of how handsome he was. She sighed and shook her head, "I'll never see him again" Rin muttered to herself, she got up and walked out of her room making her way downstairs she went into the kitchen and found a note from Sango on the refrigerator, taking the note she quickly read it.

_Rinny,  
Ayame, Kagome and I went into the city to buy some things for the house, we'll be back really late. Kohaku and Sota are over at their new friend Shippo's house be sure to pick them up"  
Sango_

Rin read the letter again to see if Sango had left an address, she had. Rin grabbed a light jacket, her house keys and went out the door she locked it and made her way to Shippo's.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened just as a knock sounded on the front door, getting up from the couch he went and answered the door, Rin was standing there dressed in a light jacket, a t-shirt, skinny jeans and flats.

"Hi, can I help you with something" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin looked at the man standing before her in the door, he was shirtless and Rin got a good look of his defined abs, he only had on a pair of jeans and no shoes.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Kohaku and Sota" Rin said with a smile, she held out her hand, "I'm Rin by the way"

Sesshomaru took her hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it, she blushed and smiled softly, "I know, I heard your sister say your name the other night" Sesshomaru stepped aside and beckoned for Rin to come in.

Rin smiled and walked into the house, "Your house is beautiful" She said as she looked around.

"Thank you, please have a seat in the living room and I'll go and get the boys" Sesshomaru said, he pointed the way to living room and went to get Kohaku and Sota.

Rin walked into the living room, she took a seat on the couch and waited moments later Sesshomaru walked in and sat on the couch facing her.

"It would seem that your brothers and my brother have fallen asleep" Sesshomaru said with a shake of his head, "Should I wake them or just let them sleep, my other brothers should be home soon and I'll have one of them come with me to take you home, I don't want you to have to walk home carrying two sleeping thirteen year old boys"

Rin nodded, "Alright seems reasonable enough"

"Let's pass the time, shall we" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin nodded and smiled, "Alright how should we pass the time till your brothers come home?"

"Well since our little brothers have seemed to make friends, let's get to know each other, tell about yourself Rin"

"There's not much to tell"

Sesshomaru smiled, "I'm sure there is plenty to tell, we play twenty questions if you like, I'll start okay"

Rin nodded, "How old are you?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Rin thought for a moment, "Well I'm fifteen, how old are you?"

Sesshomaru smiled, "I'm nineteen but in yokai years I'm a lot older, hmm favorite color?"

"Lilac" Rin leaned back against the arm of the couch, her eyes kept looking at his defined muscles.

Sesshomaru smirked as he got her looking, he oddly liked it, "I believe its your turn"

Rin blushed when she saw that she had been caught staring, "Um what's your favorite color?"

"Black" Sesshomaru said simply, "Favorite movie, song and book"

"Movie is the fourth underworld, let's see my favorite song is bittersweet by within temptation and book would have to be the hunger games, same question"

"Dracula dead and loving it, awake and alive by skillet and I don't really have a favorite book, tell me about your siblings, Sota says you're all orphans"

"Yes, what else did he tell you?"

"Just that he and your sister Kagome are biological brother and sister, he also said that Kohaku and Sango are biologically related, that you all adopted each other, tell me about how you all came to call each other siblings"

"Yea, that's true we all have different last names. We met when we were all adopted by Kaede, I was twelve, Sango was fourteen, Kohaku was nine, Ayame was also twelve, Kagome was thirteen and Sota nine. we lived with her until she passed when I was fourteen and have been together ever since" Rin smiled softly, "And that is that, what about you how'd you all come to live together?"

Sesshomaru closed is eyes for a moment and then opened them once more, "Inuyasha and I are half brothers we share the same father, different mothers. My mother was Inu yokai as was our father, Inuyasha's mom was human so he's hanyou" Sesshomaru smiled as he thought of three people he and Inuyasha had once a longtime ago called parents, "Miroku along with his adopted little brother Shippo lived next door to us for years as did Koga, all of our parents we're murdered, we never did find out who killed all of them" his eyes got sad for a moment before he spoke again, "We all decided to move to this house and become a family, been brothers ever since"

(three hours hour later)  
Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga came home, Sesshomaru had Koga help him get the two sleeping preteens into his Jeep, Koga hopped into the back seat while Rin got into the passenger side, Sesshomaru shut her door and got into the driver's side, starting the car he drove them home and he and Koga each picked up a boy, Rin unlocked the door and they followed into the house and at her request lay them on the two over sized armchairs. Rin thanked them and watched as they walked out the door and into the car, she watched as the two drove off a smile on her face as she shut and locked the door, she quietly placed a blanket over each of her brothers and went upstairs to bed.

** well that is the end of chapter two, hope you enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3

**don't own. Ok just a warning there is a week time skip and this chapter is the first day back after a week break, all in school except for Sesshomaru, this is the other three meeting.**

*  
For the rest of the time until Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga had to go back to school after the high school had a short break, Koga kept teasing Sesshomaru about the look he had on his face the night they both took Rin and her brothers home, Koga knew the two had only just met that day but he could see his brother was hooked and from the smell of Rin she was also. Koga only stopped when Sesshomaru threatened to sale all of his wolf stuff.

(Miroku, Inuyasha and Koga)  
Miroku pulled into a parking space near the high school, he shut the car off and turned to the other two, "Well let's go, I hope there's some new meat" Miroku said with a perverted look in his eyes.

Koga and Inuyasha looked to each other and rolled their eyes, they knew their brother was a pervert and was always being slapped for grabbing girls asses when they walked by. The two had been keeping track of how many times he'd been slapped since the start of school, so far he'd been slapped forty-two times.

"Let's go" Koga said grabbing his bag and opening his door, "Oh and Miro try not to be to much of a pervert, will ya" Koga gave Miroku a look

Miroku got an innocent look on his face, "Me, why Koga I can't believe you'd say such a thing, it's not my fault that my hand has a mind of its own"

"You keep telling yourself that" Inuyasha said as he to grabbed his stuff and got out of the car, Miroku laughed and followed after.

The three walked up to the school, the bell wouldn't ring just yet, students waited outside the doors. Inuyasha hopped up onto the brick siding, Koga leaned against it and Miroku leaned against the wall.

"I don't see why we're here so early" Inuyasha said with a bored sigh.

Koga turned his head to looks at his brother, "Because Sesshomaru told us if we didn't, he'd make us pay, you and I both know that he'll keep his promise"

"Yea and it's not good to make him angry Inu, he's scarier then you when mad" Miroku spoke up.

Inuyasha scoffed, then nodded his head his elder brother was down right scary when angry and was probably the only person who could get him to listen.

(Koga and Ayame)  
Koga sat in first period listening to the teacher talk, the door opened and in walked the principle and a new girl, the principle left, "Class I would like you to meet our new student Ayame Himaru" the teacher said, "Have a seat over there by Koga" the teacher pointed to where he sat. Koga watched as she made her way over to him, Ayame sat in the seat beside him and faced the front. Koga turned his head and got a good look at her she had auburn haired with an iris stuck in two pigtails, from her smell he could tell she was wolf yokai like him, as if she knew he was staring she turned her head and looked at him with jade green eyes, she smiled and waved.

"Do you always stare?" Ayame asked as she looked him over, he had brown hair which was pulled back into a ponytail and dark brown eyes.

"Maybe" Koga answered a smirk playing on his lips, "Your wolf yokai"

Ayame giggled, "Yes and so are you"

Koga laughed and smiled at Ayame, he liked her, "I don't normally do this with girls I only just met, but you wanna go to dinner Saturday?"

Ayame cocked her head to the side, "With you?" Koga nodded, "Well since you asked do nicely, Saturday pick me up at my place, do you want the address?"

Koga shook his head, "No my brother and I dropped your sister Rin and your brothers Sota and Kohaku home the other night so I remember the way"

Ayame nodded in understanding, she remembered her sister saying that they had been dropped off by someone named Sesshomaru and Koga, when Rin had said Sesshomaru's name she had, had a smile on her face.

The teacher cleared his throat, Koga and Ayame stopped talking and faced the front.

(Sango and Miroku)  
It was the end of the school day and Sango leaned against her locker waiting for her sisters, she looked around and noticed her sisters Ayame and Rin walking towards her along with a boy she didn't know.

"Hey San" Ayame greeted as her and Rin stopped in front of Sango, "This is Koga" Ayame pointed to the boy.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Koga said holding out his hand.

Sango shook his hand, "Like wise" She turned to Ayame, "Where's Kagome at?"

Ayame shrugged, "I don't know"

"She got detention, for talking back" Rin said, "She said not to wait"

Sango nodded her head, a boy walked up to them he was handsome with short black hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and hazel eyes. He spotted to stand next to Koga, "Inuyasha got detention"he said.

Koga rolled his eyes, "Again?"

Miroku nodded, "Seems he's going for a record, he'll be in trouble when he gets home" Koga nodded.

Miroku looked at the three girls standing beside them, while the other two were very pretty it was the girl leaning against the locker that caught his attention, she had black hair pulled into a braided ponytail and grey eyes, he quickly stood in front of her and took her hands in his.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked looking at him.

"Please say you'll have my babies" Miroku said as he let go of her one hand and grasped her backside.

"Pervert" Sango said as her knee came up and connected with his groin, Miroku fell to the ground.

Sango stormed off, Rin laughed, waved and followed, "I'll see you Saturday" Ayame said before she to followed.

Koga looked down at his brother, "When will you learn" he asked rhetorically with a shake of his head as he helped his brother stand.

"I'm going to marry her" Miroku said with a perverted smile, Koga rolled his eyes and drugged his brother out of the school.

(Inuyasha and Kagome)  
Inuyasha sat in detention, he looked up as the door opened and a girl walked in, she was pretty with dark brown hair held in place by a headband and dark blue eyes, she handed the teacher a note. The teacher nodded and told her to take a seat, the girl nodded, walked to the seat beside him and sat down, she was facing him.

Kagome looked over at the boy sitting beside her, he was staring right back, smirk on his face, he was something alright with long silver hair, two dog ears on his head, so he was obviously hanyou, he had gold eyes.

"Alright looks like it's only you two, behave I have to go do something" the teacher said getting up and leaving the class room.

"What you get detention for, you don't really look the type" Inuyasha asked looking her up and down.

Kagome blushed and laughed, "I'm not and I talked back to the teacher"

Inuyasha laughed and cocked his head to the side, "Why?"

"He was saying mean things about hanyou's and yokai, my sister Ayame is yokai, so I said something and here I am"

"Let me guess Gritoski?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome nodded, "Don't worry about him he has a thing against anyone non human, just switch to miss Kagura's class if you don't like what he teaches"

Kagome nodded, "Okay, why are you here?"

"Fighting and you'll like miss Kagura, her sister Kanna teaches at the middle school, they're both nice"

Kagome nodded her thanks, the teacher walked back in, "No talking" the teacher sat at the desk. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, Kagome laughed softly and both waited until they could leave.

(39 minutes later)  
"Okay you two, you can go home" the teacher said thirty-nine minutes later.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood, grabbed their stuff and left the class room, "I'll walk you home" Inuyasha said taking her bag and putting it on his left shoulder.

Kagome smiled, "Your not always this nice are you?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Nope but I like you so" he shrugged

"Thank you" Inuyasha nodded and both walked out of the school, they walked all the way to Kagome's house in friendly silence, Kagome took her bag and thanked Inuyasha with a kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha nodded and started home a smiled on his lips.

**hope you have enjoyed this chapter sorry there's not much but I wanted to have the other couples meet**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not mine ENJOY, this chapter has been edited Some what i took out the bruising **

***  
(Sesshomaru) "Lord Sesshomaru" an elder male yokai questioned from the doorway.

"Yes, Jaken what is it?" Sesshomaru asked never once looking up from the files scattered on his desk.

"There are people here to see you sir" Jaken replied.

Sesshomaru looked up from the files he had been looking over, "Is it important?"

"They said it's urgent, it's about their daughter"

"Their names?"

"Wyatt and Lacy Lawrenson sir"

"Alright send them in"

Jaken nodded his had and left the room, coming back moments later with a man and a woman both human and both from America, The man was in his late thirties with light brown hair and hazel eyes, the woman was in her early thirties with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, both seemed distressed about something, they stood in front of his desk.

"Please have a seat" Sesshomaru said gesturing to the two chairs in front of his desk, "I'm Sesshomaru Tenaikei"

The man and woman nodded their thanks and both took a seat, "It's nice to meet you sir, I'm Wyatt" Wyatt gestured to his wife, "My wife Lacy"

The woman smiled though it didn't seem to reach her eyes, "Hello"

Sesshomaru nodded his head in greeting, "Jaken says you're here about your daughter"

"Yes sir" Wyatt answered, "She's runaway and we are very worried," The mans wife had tears in her eyes, though Sesshomaru could smell that the man was lying and the woman's tears were fake.

"What is her name and age?" Sesshomaru asked as he grabbed the pen and paper beside him.

"Tessa, she's eleven" Wyatt answered

Sesshomaru wrote down the information, "Family vacation?"

"Yes sir, we were visiting from south Carolina"

"When did she runaway?"

"Two months ago, we went to the police, they told us to come here

Sesshomaru knew he was lying as the police would have contacted him about a missing child, no one by the name of Tessa Lawrenson had been kidnapped, there was however a Tessa Mallorson who had gone missing six months ago.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lawrenson why don't you both go back to your hotel, I will find your daughter"

Wyatt and his wife stood up, they shook hands with Sesshomaru then walked out the door.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru called out.

Jaken walked into the room, "Yes sir?"

"Did you do a background check on the Lawrenson couple?"

"I did"

"And?"

"They do not have a daughter nor any children"

Sesshomaru nodded, "I want them followed, searched and I want any kid with them brought to the safe house"

"Right away, sir" Jaken hurried out of the room.

"Sir, your wanted at your brother's school" a females voice said from the intercom

"Which one?" Sesshomaru asked pressing the button.

"It's not about them sir"

"Then who?"

"Someone named Rin"

"Very well, thank you"

"Welcome sir"

Sesshomaru stood from his desk and walked out of his office, he took the elevator down to his car, got in started the car and drove off.

(IN THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE)  
The principle looked up as Sesshomaru walked into the principles office, laying on the couch unconscious was Rin, her chest rose and fell with every breath and yet she lay perfectly still.

"How long as she been like this?" Sesshomaru questioned as he went over to her.

"I don't know, your brothers and her sisters brought her here, the said you didn't know here"

"I've spoken to her once, why was I called and why isn't she in the hospital"

"We had a doctor called in, he said there's nothing they can do, and it was your brother Koga who said to call you"

Sesshomaru nodded his head, he leaned down and picked Rin up, "Where are they?"

"I sent them all home, it took some convincing for her sisters to go, but your brothers got them to go, they should be at your place" the principle said standing and walking over to the door, he opened it.

Sesshomaru nodded, walked out the door to the office, then made his way out of the school and to his car, he placed Rin in the back then got in the driver's side and drove off.

(THE BOYS HOUSE) Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Kagome, Ayame and Sango sat in the living room of the boys house. Inuyasha sat on the big armchair holding a crying Kagome, they'd only met the day before and here he was holding her, Koga had Ayame crying on his shoulder as did Miroku, only he held Sango and for once wasn't being a pervert, both of them had only met the girls yesterday. Shippo, Kohaku and Sota where up in Shippo's room, they had all fallen asleep.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga all looked to each other, they all felt the same way, very protective of these girls they had only met the day before, they just didn't know why.

The front door opened and closed, footsteps were heard going up the stairs, a door opened then closed and moments later footsteps sounded coming down the stairs.

"I've put her upstairs" Sesshomaru said from the doorway.

They all looked over at him, the girls with tear-stained eyes, "Thank you" Sango said her voice catching.

Sesshomaru smiled, "You're welcome, boys show them to the guest room, I have a feeling they will want to be together tonight" he looked to Sango.

"Yes we would like that"

They all stood up and walked out of the door, Sesshomaru called a maid and had her get night-clothes for the girls to wear, he then made his way upstairs and into the room Rin was in. He walked over to the bed and took a seat beside her.

"I barely know you and yet I find myself thinking about you all the time, you're fifteen and I've been alive for five hundred years and have never felt anything like the way I do when I think of you" Sesshomaru spoke as he softly stroked her hair, he leaned against the headboard as his eyes closed and he drifted of into a light sleep.

**To be continued. You will have to wait until the next chapter, also I won't be posting a lot I will when I can thank you**


	5. Chapter 5:prt one

** Sorry for the wait. I don't own and i promise to write when i can, now on to the next chapter **

***  
Sesshomaru's cellphone started to ring, he groaned slightly, reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and hit answer, "This had better be good Jaken, it's..." He turned to look at the clock on the table, "Three in the morning" he kept his voice low so as to not wake Rin who was still passed out.

"Forgive me lord Sesshomaru" Jaken's voice said from the phone, "It is urgent, I would not have called other wise"

"What is so important?" Sesshomaru moved into a sitting position, his feet on the floor.

"It's about the Lawrenson couple"

Sesshomaru stood up quietly from the bed and softly walked to the door, "Go on, what about them" he opened the door stepped into the hall then closed the door gently and began walking to his private study.

"Well you see I did as you said and had them followed, sir"

Sesshomaru walked over to his desk and leaned against it, "What was found out"

"It seems from what was gathered that Wyatt and Lacy Lawrenson work for Naraku, they were spotted with him, also we found the girl"

"Was she hurt?" Sesshomaru asked silently hoping that she wasn't but knew that she most likely was, if Wyatt and Lacy worked for Naraku, a man who was known for kidnapping children to sale as slaves to the highest bidder, he knew that the children were often then not beaten and barely feed as a way to keep them in line. "Where is she now and where there anymore children"

"The girl is here, she is underfed but it looks as if she as sustained minor injuries though we can't be certain until run more tests, as for if there where other children, there were two found, neither were alive"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment in respect, "Find out who they were and send them home to their families to be buried" Sesshomaru opened his eyes one again.

"I have sir"

"Keep the girl safe, we can't let Naraku or anyone who works for him to get her" Sesshomaru waited until Jaken confirmed that the girl world be safe, he hung up and pocketed his phone, he walked over to the armchair and sat down.

(Rin: dream)  
_ Rin stared in wonder of the field she was in it was full of every flower imaginable, it was breathtakingly beautiful and yet it didn't seem real. She didn't even know how she had gotten to the beautiful place, "Did I die, is that how I got here?" Rin muttered to herself._

"You're not dead, far from it" a woman's voice spoke from behind Rin.

Rin spun around to find a beautiful woman standing there, she had long silver white hair which was pulled back into a ponytail, golden eyes and a crescent moon on her forehead. she was obviously yokai, she looked like Sesshomaru only female. Standing beside her was another yokai only this one was male with the same silvery white hair and golden eyes, he too had a crescent moon on his forehead, he also had a blue-jagged mark on both his cheeks. There was already another woman, she however was human and very pretty with long black hair and brown eyes.

"If I'm not dead then how did I get here?" Rin questioned

The female yokai smiled, "Your merely dreaming Rin, we have brought you here" She gestured to her two companions, "You'll wake soon"

"Why did you bring me here, just who are you?" Rin asked, "How do you know my name?"

The human woman stepped forward, "I am Izoyai" she said smiling.

The male yokai stepped forward next and bowed slightly, "I am Inunotashio"

The female yokai stepped forward, "We know your name because we have been watching over you, your siblings and your friends, watching but never interfering" she smiled gently, "My name is Kaiko" she nodded her head in greeting, "We have brought you here to give you something"

"What do you need to give me?"

Kaiko turned to Inunotashio, "The letter if you will"

Inunotashio reached into his shirt and pulled out a letter, he walked over to Rin and handed it to her. "What's this?" Rin asked looking at the letter in her hands.

"That letter is to be read by you, your sisters , by Sesshomaru and his brothers" Kaiko said, "It explains all you need to know"

"All I need to know about what?" Rin questioned a confused look upon her face.

"We aren't allowed to say, it would be interfering" Kaiko said, "That letter you hold in your hands explains everything"

"Why aren't you allowed to tell me more about this letter?" Rin asked

"It's the rules, we must follow them" Kaiko answered, "The rules are we had to only give you the letter, we cannot explain, we want to but we can't, I am sorry about that"

"Actually we are allowed to tell you one thing" Inunotashio spoke up

"And that is" Rin asked.

Inunotashio smiled, "To trust your heart"

"You must go, goodbye child" Izayoi spoke up, she walked up to Rin and kissed her cheek, then she walked away until she disappeared.

Inunotashio walked up to Rin, he took her and in his and kissed it, "My lady Rin, you are a perfect mate for my oldest boy, goodnight dear Rin" and he to disappeared leaving Rin confused.

Kaiko walked over to Rin and hugged her, "Sweet Rin, I shall be calling on you again in time" she hugged Rin once more and disappeared.

Rin was confused, what was in the letter and why couldn't they tell her about it?  
(End dream)

** To be continued, yes i know it's a plot twist** also I am sorry there is not much more, I am having major writers block, if anyone is a beta and can help send me a pm.


	6. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION: I AM IN NEED OF SOMEONE WHO CAN EDIT MY CHAPTERS AND ADD MORE DETAIL TO EVERYTHING YET STILL KEEP THE PLOT. IF YOU CAN SEND ME A PM THANK YOU**


End file.
